1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to tissue separators and refers more specifically to a tissue pneumatic separator for directing a suitable fluid such as nitrogen gas under pressure toward tissue layers to be separated at a controlled pressure through an orifice or jet in a controlled direction, and the method of using such a device to direct a suitable fluid under the controlled pressure and in a controlled direction through an orifice toward tissue to be separated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, structure for separating tissue such as tumor sacs or membranes from surrounding healthy tissue have primarily been cutting devices and/or high frequency vibrating structures. Cutting devices such as scalpels have sometimes caused undesirable damage to and bleeding from tissue being separated. High frequency vibrating heads often use cumbersome umbilical connections to nearby generators with electrical power inputs and are very expensive. All such prior devices have of necessity required extreme care and delicate manipulation in their use to minimize damage to the tissue being separated.